


7 Minutes in Heaven

by GRA7SON



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven but way more than that, Boys Kissing, Closets, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRA7SON/pseuds/GRA7SON
Summary: "7 minutes in heaven?""Yeah, never heard of it before?"-more dnf stuff
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 18
Kudos: 993
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	1. Party

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: fixed the spacing of the writing so it's a bit easier to read :]
> 
> part 2 coming out soon!

"7 minutes in heaven?" George echoed, tilting his head as he adjusted himself on the floor.

"Yeah, never heard of it before?" Sapnap chuckled. "It's probably called something dumb in the UK."

George frowned, looking at Dream out of his peripheral.

Dream was eyeing him as he sat criss-cross on the floor, subtly fidgeting with his fingers.

He looked back up to Sapnap.

"Anyways, you n' Dream- y'all go into the closet for 7 minutes and... y'know." He paused, raising his eyebrows with a smirk. "-have fun."

George opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it when no words came out.

Karl laid in Sapnap's lap, giggling at the dumb smirk he had on his face.

There were a few of their friends in the room that they had crammed into to get away from the obnoxiousness of the party, absentmindedly doing their own thing as they eavesdropped on the conversation Sapnap was having with the latter.

Sapnap looked at George expectantly, waiting for him to agree, already knowing what Dream's answer was.

"I mean-- sure. I don't really get it but we can try it." He concluded somewhat innocently.

George didn't catch the smirk on Sapnap nor Karl's face as they turned away to stare at eachother, giggling lightly.

"Okay- okay. Go- go. 7 minutes." Sapnap teased, pointing towards the closet. "We're gonna go get drinks n stuff." He finished, already getting off the bed, ready to close the closet door on them before going to get beverages.

"Oookay." Dream chuckled, walking over to the closet.

He crawled into the closet as George got in behind him, Sapnap pushing him in last second before pulling the door shut.

"Hey!-" George shouted, landing on top of Dream, face-planting into his chest.

He sputtered and sat up, moving back to get distance before realizing that he couldn't.

The closet was incredibly small, barely fitting the two of them inside.

Dream smiled and laughed, his face heating up.

"So- like- do you know how this game works?" He asked, looking through the spaces in the door to see if their friends were gone.

George cleared his throat, trying to move his legs so they weren't entertwined with Dream's.

"Mm- I don't know. Not really? Sapnap sucks at explaining things."

Dream hummed in agreement, suddenly placing his hands on George's arms, holding him so he could look at him, his hands wrapped lightly around his forearms.

"What are y-"

"George." His voice was low.

"...y-yes?" He croaked, his throat feeling dry as he was suddenly aware of his own breathing. He felt hot.

"Look at me."

Reluctantly, George's eyes met with Dream's, his breath leaving his lungs as they stared at eachother, the poor lighting creeping into the closet through the blinds allowing him to see his face.

He felt himself get closer to Dream. His face felt like it was going to melt off.

Hands slowly traced up his arms, rough fingertips leaving trails of sparks as they ventured further up.

George felt his own hands venture up to Dream's chest, feeling the warmth radiating from it.

He couldn't say anything. He didn't want to. He just let it happen.

His eyes were half-lidded as he clutched at Dream's shirt, the fabric soft between his fingers as he slowly leaned against the wall of the closet.

There was suddenly hands on his neck, a thumb softly rubbing his chin.

Dream moved forward slowly, causing George to tense slightly.

He closed his eyes as lips suddenly met his own.

George breathed out heavily, leaning into Dream's lips with no hesitation. He fought with himself internally, not sure quite what was happening.

Sparks danced behind his eyelids, his fingertips felt like they were on fire.

They pulled away for a second, their mouths inches apart.

"Dream-" George started, but he didn't know where he was going with that sentence. He wasn't sure if it even was a sentence.

Hands cupped his face as he leaned back in, his hands moving up to place themselves by Dream's neck.

They kissed again, George being more aggressive this time, but instantly falling back when Dream ran his tongue against his, causing him to let out a soft gasp as Dream explored his mouth.

He swallowed thickly, pulling back to breathe before Dream placed his head in the crook of George's neck, causing him to moan quietly as the soft skin was slowly sucked on.

"Dream-" He clenched his fist, grabbing at Dream's hair gently.

"They're gonna hear us-" He mumbled, his words tapering off with a loud exhale as he buried his face into Dream's shoulder.

"They won't. It's only us." Dream responded, the breath on George's neck making him shiver as Dream sucked on the exposed skin again.

"This isn't what I-" He gasped again as Dream bit his neck, grinding the skin between his teeth. "w-what- I expected when we came in here." His hand desperately grabbed at Dream's hair, his other one placed on his neck, ever so often grabbing and scratching at the skin.

"What'd you expect, then?" Dream sighed against his neck, causing George to shiver and shift around.

"I don't- k-know-" He gasped again as Dream sucked on the skin under his jaw, pressing delicate kisses along his neck. "You-"

"You're- good at this-" George breathed, swallowing thickly as the observation came out rather quietly.

Dream hummed. "What was that?" George could feel the smile against his skin.

"Nothing." He huffed, breathing heavily against Dream's shoulder. He still was trying to figure out what this all meant, but he'd think about it later. Now wasn't the time.

Suddenly, Dream's hands found their way to his hips, grabbing hold and picking him up and pulling him into his lap, George's legs being set in-between Dream's.

One of Dream's hands dropped lower, softly moving over the curve of his ass and finding its way to his thigh, rubbing the fabric before gripping it with a small amount of force.

George let out a quiet whine, one hand gripping the fabric of Dream's shirt while the other was lazily resting on the back of his neck, fidgeting with the soft blond hair.

He didn't like how helpless he felt- no- well- he actually didn't know. His brain felt like it had melted while his heart was threatening to tear out of his chest.

He decided to be bold though, releasing the fabric in his fist and letting his hand wander down to find the edge of the shirt.

He let his hand snake up under it, the warm skin shocking his fingertips as his cold fingers felt Dream's side.

Dream smiled against his collarbone, licking a small stripe up his neck before biting down, causing George to gasp again.

His hand slowly moved up, not sure if he should stop or not. Something in him told him not to, so he went with it.

The skin felt surprisingly soft as he worked his hand upwards, feeling the gently defined features of his friend's body.

Oh. That's right.

His brain short circuited as he realized.

He was literally making out with his best friend in a closet.

...some game this was.

A tense grip on his thigh brought him back, Dream's face being in front of his again.

Warm hands grabbed his face, bringing him into another kiss, this one more passionate than the rest.

His hand slid up Dreams shirt, his other resting on his neck.

Both boys were breathing somewhat heavily, due to the closed space of the closet and their intimacy.

They heard noises outside the room, George stopping and pulling back, his mouth and lips wet with saliva.

Dream chased him, resting his head in the crook of George's neck as they listened for who they assumed were their friends.

It was quiet.

Dream leaned back so he could look at George, a confused look spreading across his face as he looked outside the blinds of the closet, not seeing anything.

Dream motioned for him to come to him, so he did, crawling over and positioning himself in his lap.

He felt Dream's head fall on his shoulder, Dream burying his head in his neck, starting to suck on it again.

Dream's hands disappeared under George's shirt, running over his stomach softly.

His touch felt like fire along his skin. His fingers were rough, but still had a bit of softness to them.

George shifted in Dream's lap, pushing against him, causing Dream to moan into his neck.

It took him a minute to register.

"You're-" George started, gazing down to look at the head next to his shoulder.

He didn't need to finish.

"...Yeah. No thanks to you." Dream breathed, a slight growl in his throat.

Dream's hand reached up to grab George's face, turning it towards his.

George angled himself so it wouldn't be uncomfortable, melting into Dream's touch once again.

He decided to taunt him, pushing his hips back.

Dream let out a low moan again, biting George's lip, letting their tongues touch.

George whined, leaning away a bit before Dream pulled him back in, an aggressive hand at his thigh.

He felt Dream's hand snake down over it, setting itself between his legs, Dream's other arm wrapping itself around his chest.

George gulped, not being able to move. He was definitely hard, but something in him didn't want Dream to know that.

He felt the buttons of his jeans become undone, his breath becoming heavy, a warm feeling building up in his abdomen.

Suddenly, a thumb ran over his boxers, causing him to let out a quiet moan, the sound still coming out as much as he tried to suppress it.

Dream hummed, acknowledging the reaction.

He repeated the same motion, causing George to whine and hide his face.

"D-dream-" George gulped, his throat felt tight.

"I-" He stopped himself.

There was a warm hand on his boxers. The tightness of his jeans felt suffocating. He wanted them off.

He felt his own hands move to grab the fabric, pushing his jeans further down to alleviate the pressure.

George shifted his hips up, pressing against Dream's hand.

He closed his eyes as Dream slowly rubbed his hands against his boxers, pushing downward to grind against Dream's erection.

They both let out small noises as they kept sort of a rhythm.

Dream let his arm fall from George's chest, going to grip his now-exposed thighs.

George kept pushing back against Dream, feeling his dick every time he moved down.

Dream stopped for a minute, taking his hands away so he could pull his sweatpants down, breathing out heavily when George leaned back again.

His hands resumed their position, continuing to palm George through his boxers while his other hand grabbed at his thigh, squeezing hard enough to probably leave bruises.

They both were leaking a decent amount of precum, the desperation starting to set in.

Dream stopped for a moment, moving his hand up to shove it under George's boxers, causing the brunet to moan and press his ass up against Dream again.

"Dream-" George breathed, whining softly.

Dream pressed his face into George's neck, biting at his ear softly, causing George to shiver.

"George." Dream hummed, letting out a low moan as George moved back.

"Fuck-" George mumbled under his breath, the growing pressure in his abdomen drowning out his thoughts.

Dream wrapped his hand around George's dick all the way, causing him to gasp and fidget as he tried to somewhat control his noise level.

He stroked his dick, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his head ever so often.

George let his head fall back on Dream's shoulder, his hand flying up to his mouth as he let out a loud moan, the noise failing to be suppressed as he came in his boxers, whining softly as Dream pushed him through his orgasm.

He was embarrassed at how fast he had came, his lips pressing into a thin line as he whined at the overstimulation.

Dream breathed out with satisfaction, bringing his hand up to his mouth to clean it as he started thrusting against George.

George placed his hands on Dream's thighs, propping himself up so he could grind against Dream's dick, pressing back down onto him in quick succession.

He moaned loudly, quickly pushing his face into George's shoulder as he came, holding George against him as he orgasmed.

They both were panting heavily, leaning against eachother as they caught their breath.

"Definitely- not what I expected." George mumbled, leaning his head back against Dream's shoulder again so their faces were next to eachother.

"..Yeah?" Dream mumbled, nuzzling into George's neck.

"Yeah.." He chuckled. Dream could hear his smile. "We should- uh- clean up." He cleared his throat, his boxers feeling gross.

"Probably." The blond agreed, letting George pull his jeans back on and get up to open the closet door.

They stepped out, the room being empty, and they quickly made their way out and towards the bathroom.

A voice stopped them, causing them to turn around.

"Where are you two going?" Sapnap's voice called from the stairs, the rest of their friends behind him.

"Uh-" George started.

"Bathroom." Dream interjected.

"Yeah-- bathroom." George agreed, looking up at Dream before they quickly disappeared behind the door of the bathroom.

Sapnap turned to look behind him, both Alex and Karl giving him a suspicious look. Their friends still coming up the stairs.

"W-what-??? I didn't think they were actually gonna do it holy shit-" He threw his hands up in defeat, his drink moving around in his cup.

"Well I mean you did kinda tell them to." Alex said, rolling his eyes as he tugged at his beanie, taking a sip of his drink.

"I didn't tell them to do.. that??" Sapnap offered.

"You told them to 'have fun'. What do you think that meant??" Alex laughed.

Karl chuckled, pushing Sapnap into the room, Alex following as they continued to talk about other things, waiting for the boys to come back from the bathroom.

George sighed, furiously trying to clean his boxers.

"They're fine- George-" Dream chuckled, sitting on the floor as he looked up at him.

"They're-" He gave up, sighing in defeat as he threw the paper towels in the trash can, pulling up his jeans to button them.

"I still can't believe we did that." George mumbled, fixing his shirt.

"What- did you not like it?" Dream frowned.

He looked down at him.

"If I didn't like it, I would've stopped don't you think?" George hummed.

"Well-"

"It was enjoyable, I'll admit." He turned around, looking at himself in the mirror before turning the faucet on to splash water in his face.

"Was it?"

"'Guess so."

Dream's mind raced to the noises he heard George make. He shook his head, trying not to think about them right now.

He looked up at George. He could just pin him against the sink. Lock the door.

He wanted to taste him again. The closet was too short-lived. He wanted him again.

"George-" Dream started. "Can we do that again?"

He could tell George froze.

"I- uh- I mean-- yeah-- but"

His face was red. Dream could see it in the mirror.

He cleared his throat, turning around and suddenly being stopped, Dream looming over him.

Dream quickly pushed him against the counter, grabbing his face and kissing him.

George let out a gasp before melting into the kiss.

He let his hands travel up to Dream's chest, but before they went any further, he pulled away.

"Dream- Dream- later-" George sputtered, rubbing his face as he looked up at the tall blond.

"George-" Dream whined, his hand on George's neck.

"Later- I promise." He swallowed, looking towards the door.

"We'll just hang out the rest of the party and then afterwards we'll- do whatever."

"After?" Dream echoed.

"Yeah-- after." He nodded.

"Okay." Dream smiled, pressing a kiss to George's lips again before opening the door, leading him back to the room where their friends were.

"Finally- there you guys are." Sapnap laughed.

"Have fun?" Karl interjected, Sapnap smacking his shoulder.

"S'pose so." George looked up at Dream, the both of them smiling and having a hint of something in their eyes before finding a place on the bed to sit.


	2. Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> afterparty car scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 finally! :] i had so much fun writing this honestly. car scenes are some of my favorites.
> 
> im genuinely glad i was able to finish this n' stuff. if you enjoy it please do let me know your thoughts! i'd love to hear them.

They had their fun throughout the rest of the party, hanging out with their friends and playing more dumb games while they all got a little bit buzzed from their drinks.

Sapnap asked Dream countless questions about the closet when everyone else wasn't paying attention to them.

Dream kept that information private though. Even to his childhood best friend, he wasn't going to spill that information and potentially upset George, so he didn't.

George and Dream practically clung to each other's sides throughout the whole party, sharing drinks and messing around with each other.

Dream had tackled George onto the bed when he had said something dumb, digging his fingers into his side as the brit squirmed underneath him and started crying from laughing too hard.

Throughout the night though, Dream's mind tended to wander. A lot.

Just one glance at George would send his head spiralling, and he had to fixate himself on the conversation his friends were having to make sure he didn't get overwhelmed.

He couldn't really stop checking George out though, especially when the brunet held onto his arm and leaned into him, giggling about something Sapnap said and burying his face into Dream's bicep.

Both boys were drunk, but even Dream would've admitted that George had a bit too much.

He decided to call it a night when he checked his phone and it was 2 am. He brought up the fact and their friends agreed, grabbing what belonged to them and making their way out the door.

Alex had to practically drag Karl and Sapnap out the door, considering that the two were absolutely hammered. Sapnap was worse in that case, though.

He kept staring at Karl for way too long and every time Karl caught him he'd defend himself with, "You're just really pretty." His speech being a bit slurred.

They'd both erupt into laughter as Alex tried his hardest not to laugh at how dumb they were being.

Dream and George on the other hand were a bit different.

Dream carried George to the car because George said he didn't want to walk, Dream trying to ignore the fact that he had his hands on his thighs as he carried him out of the house before finally setting him in the passenger seat of his car.

He tried his best to sober up before driving home, starting the car and making sure George was comfortable before driving.

He wanted him so bad.

The thought came out of nowhere, regarding the fact that he had been doing a good job of suppressing it all night.

He could just- he's right there.

Dream screwed his eyes shut, opening them again so he could focus on the road and not his arousal.

George shuffled in his seat, making a small noise as he moved, causing Dream to stop completely and having to collect himself again so he could drive.   
  


"Dream?"

Fuck.

"Dream." George said again after no response.

"Yes?" He mumbled, focusing on the road.

"That was really fun." George hummed.

"...what was?" His voice was on the edge of a whisper.

"The party.. us hanging out..." He paused. 

"The.. closet."

There was something behind those last words that Dream couldn't put his finger on but it caused him to fucking lose it.

He swallowed thickly, stopping the car and dropping his forehead onto the steering wheel, flexing his fingers over the rough leather multiple times before letting go.

He felt George's eyes on him, probably wondering why they had stopped.

Dream slowly reached over and locked the passenger side doors, George reacting to the soft clicks with a shaky breath.

"Get in the back." He grit out, head still propped up on his steering wheel.

"...what?" George questioned, his voice soft.

"You heard me." He gripped his steering wheel again.

He heard George slowly unbuckle his seatbelt, his somewhat shaky hands making it a struggle for him. After a few seconds, he heard the satisfying click of the buckle.

He finally got the seatbelt off, getting up and crawling over the console, letting himself fall into the corner of the backseat.

Dream opened his door, stepping out and closing it before opening the back door and getting inside, slamming and locking the door behind him.

George pressed himself up against the car door, legs moving ever so slightly as Dream stared at him.

The blond looked predatory, the lust in his eyes was intoxicating.

He opened his legs without even thinking, still maintaining eye contact with Dream.

Dream ran his hand up George's leg, it quickly finding its way to his thigh as he closed the gap between them.

His hand cupped his face, kissing him for what was probably the 10th time that night.

George moaned into his mouth, grabbing onto Dream with whatever strength he had.

George pulled back, looking up into Dream's eyes, his mouth slightly open.

"Are we- doing this..?" He paused to swallow. "Here?"

Dream ducked into George's collarbone, chewing and sucking on the marks he left earlier.

"I'm not waiting any fucking longer." He growled, the vibrations against George's neck making him whine.   
  
Neither of them seemed to care that they were drunk. It didn’t really matter.

George clawed at his bicep, his other hand fumbling with the fabric of Dream's shirt.

Dream gripped George's thigh, his jeans keeping him from touching his skin.

He huffed in annoyance, leaning his body weight against George and the car door, their breaths already starting to fog up the window.

George looked at him as Dream grabbed the metal of George's zipper, tugging it down and hastily unbuttoning his jeans, George helping him pull them off.

Dream's hands found their way back to their previous positions, his fingers digging into the meat of George's thigh, causing the older boy to inhale a shaky breath, his legs tensing.

Dream kissed him again, biting his lip before pulling back, his hands snaking up to George's shirt to pull it off.

George let him, raising his arms momentarily before his shirt was somewhere on the floor of Dream's car.

He felt cold only for a moment before Dream pulled him down so that his head was on the car seat instead of the door, his body absorbing Dream's warmth.

Dream leaned forward, pressing kisses along his neck and shoulder before George felt lips on his thighs, causing him to whine and shuffle his legs before Dream held them still.

He bit his thigh hard, sucking on the skin before letting go, moving back up to George's shoulder.

George starts to occupy himself with Dream's sweatpants, grabbing the waistband eagerly, pulling them down before Dream kicked them off.

They laid against each other, George wrapping his legs around Dream's waist instinctively.

Dream's hand moved to grip George's thigh again, grabbing again at the sore skin.

He breathed heavily against George's neck, other hand scratching at his ribs as he squeezed his thigh.

George moved his hips downward, the friction causing Dream to moan into his collarbone, the noise sickly-sweet as he replayed it in his mind.

He did it again, getting the same reaction, Dream's fingers digging into his thigh hard, teeth coming into contact with his neck again.

They grinded against each other for a moment, getting whatever friction they could to alleviate pressure.

Dream finally tore himself away from George's neck, sitting up as George repositioned his legs, his hands hovering over Dream's thighs.

Dream looked at the man under him, a smile spreading across his face at his tousled hair and red face, the marks on his neck pink and wet.

"God.." Dream breathed, studying George's body for a moment more. He was fucking gorgeous.

Lightly defined features, slim body, thin shoulders. His face was sculpted perfectly, his jaw not too sharp but still visible.

Dream reached down, rubbing a thumb over the small bit of stubble George had, George pressing back into the touch.

He leaned down, pressing their bodies together as their lips connected, Dream cupping his face softly.

George smiled into the kiss, letting his tongue swipe past Dream lips, the small gasp he gave granting him access.

He thrusted his hips upward, both of them letting out a breathy moan without hesitation, drinking in each other's sounds.

  
“Fuck- George-” Dream mumbled, his fingers running their way through George's hair, tugging at the black-brown threads that were beneath his touch.

George grabbed at Dream's shirt, discontent with the fact that it was still on.

Dream smirked against his lips, letting George fidget with his shirt as he pulled on it until it was finally off.

George's eyes traced Dream's figure, his mind going fuzzy as he reached out and placed a hand on Dream's hip, letting it run up his side.

Dream dipped back down, connecting their lips again, his tongue swiping over George's.

George's lips buzzed, they felt numb. After Dream pulled away again, he reached up to rub them, not surprised to find them a bit swollen.

There were lips on his thigh again, and he looked down, his face feeling like it was on fire as he stared at the blond that was between his legs.

He tilted his head back, a hand instinctively covering his face, rubbing it harshly, the growing tension in his abdomen being the only thing he could think about.

"Dream-" He grit out breathily as Dream licked a stripe up his thigh.

He didn't respond.

"Dream." He tried again, then realized how desperate he sounded, letting out an annoyed huff, sitting up.

As soon as he did, though, rough hands were grabbing him and pulling him back down onto the car seat, the sudden movement stealing the breath out of his lungs.

He was so powerless.

The thought made his head spin.

The blond began slowly grinding against George as he moved back up on top of him, causing him to gasp and shuffle under him, a hand clasping over his mouth.

Rough fingers curled around his wrist, pulling his hand away, their fingers intertwining before they were pinned to the seat, warm lips connecting with his neck as George let out a whine.

"Let me hear you." Dream growled, thrusting against him again, causing George to moan into Dream's shoulder.

The smile against his neck made him want to grab Dream's hair and push him against the car seat. 

He let his hand slide up into dirty blond locks, feeling them between his fingers.

There was a sudden tug at his boxers, George's eyes glancing down to see Dream working his hand up them.

George reached down and pulled them off, discarding them on the floor, his hands were shaking.

Dream hesitated for a second, leaning back on his legs to look at George fully.

George didn't meet his eyes, looking away, his eyes half lidded.

"Don't fucking tell anybody about this." George mumbled, clearing his throat with a swallow.

He sounded... embarrassed.

Dream didn't want that.

He leaned forward to grab and turn George's head towards him, smiling softly, their faces inches apart.

"I won't, baby." The pet name made George shiver, hands reaching up to grab at Dream's thighs. "I promise." Dream mumbled as he pressed into George's lips before pulling away and moving back, trailing kisses along his body as he reached his abdomen, looking up at George for an answer.

George did something short of a nod before lips suddenly connected with the tip of his dick, causing him to choke on the sound that came out of his mouth.

"Fuck-" He whined, Dream slowly moving his mouth down, swallowing so he could adjust, George letting out another noise that was louder than the previous one.

He went down all the way, George's hands reaching up, his fingers threading through Dream's hair again, tugging on it aggressively.

"Dream-" He moaned as the blond flicked his tongue under the tip of his dick, causing George to grip his hair and push his head back down.

Dream gagged for a second, his eyes shining with tears, though he ignored them, continuing.

He hummed, the vibrations around George's dick causing him to moan again through his rough breathing.

"Dream- f-" George repeated again, interrupting himself with another noise.

"Oh my god-"

Why is he so good at this?

The thought clawed at the walls of his mind, ghostly hands grabbing and suffocating him.

He felt breathless, his dick throbbing. His lips felt numb and his fingers felt like they were on fire, their grip tight on the blond locks between them.

George closed his eyes momentarily, his fingers loosening a bit as he stopped trying to control the noises coming out of him, his brain feeling fuzzy again.

There were fingers digging into his thigh, reminding him of the intense throbbing, and he looked down and let out a whine, screwing his eyes shut as everything started to become overwhelming.

"Fuck-" was the only thing he managed to get out before his fingers gripped Dream's hair and forced his head down as he came for the second time that night.

He didn't care how fast it was, that was the least of his concern.

Dream gagged and swallowed what he could before pulling back, gasping for air, breathing heavily as he wiped his lips.

"Jesus christ-" Dream croaked, massaging his throat, tasting George on his lips.

George gave him a subtle smile, feeling some surge of confidence as he leaned forward and grabbed him, bringing him close so that they were chest-to-chest again.

He kissed him, the salty taste leftover on Dream's tongue and the subtle hint of alcohol was off-putting for a moment, but he savored it until it was gone.

"You okay?" He mumbled into Dream's lips as he cupped his face.

Dream gave a gentle squeeze on his thigh, closing the space between them as he locked their lips together.

"Couldn't be better." Dream chuckled.

George let his hand slide against Dream's back, working their way under his boxers.

"George-" Dream gasped as he pulled back, their lips barely parted from each other as they each caught their breath.

"Can I-" He went over the words in his head, contemplating them thoroughly, trying to figure out how he'd go about it if George actually said yes.

George looked at him expectantly, rubbing his cheekbone softly with his thumb.

"...can I fuck you?" He whispered, his voice low.

George stopped for a second.

His breath stuttered as he swallowed thickly, thinking about it.

Dream looked at him for an answer, searching his face for a sign.

George smirked, grabbing Dream's face and pushing forward, kissing him roughly again.

"Please do." He growled, his hands running up so he could move his fingers through Dream's hair.

Dream huffed, thinking for a second before groaning in annoyance, reaching up over the console to smack at the compartment in front of the passenger seat.

George sat back, watching him fall back in the seat with a condom and what looked like a bottle of-

"...why do you have those in your car?"

Dream shrugged, pulling his boxers off as he messed with the condom, getting it on after a minute or two.

"Dunno. They're just in here."

"How often do you..."

"Don't worry about it."

Dream grabbed George, pulling him into another kiss as he leaned himself against the car door.

He settled George in his lap, the brunet leaning down to suck at his neck.

He grabbed the bottle from the floor, staring at it in his hand.

"George."

The man in question paused, tilting his head up slightly, resting his temple against Dream's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want this?"

George placed his lips on Dream's neck, working his way up to his jaw.

"Obviously." He responded, running his hands up Dream's sides.

Without a second of hesitation, his thumb flicked the cap open, pouring some of the lube onto his fingers, closing it and dropping it onto the floor again, letting his hand fall under George.

George gasped, shoving his face further into Dream's neck as a finger sat against his entrance.

Dream pressed his finger in, causing George to arch his back and bite the skin on Dream's neck, letting out a small noise.

He wondered if he had done this before.

He contemplated it for a second, slowly moving his finger for George to get adjusted to it.

He'd be gentle, for his sake.

He pressed a second finger in, the hands in his hair tightening.

He pulled them out a bit and pushed back in, George whining at the sensation.

Dream sped up his pace a bit, he'd go as fast as he could while still being gentle, he didn't want to take all night.

Pressing in a third finger, he moved them, stretching George out as much as he could before a small noise came from his throat.

He repeated the motion, getting George as comfortable as he could with the position.

George was breathing heavily against his neck, fingers tangled in his hair.

Dream pulled his fingers out, George whining at the loss.

His dick was throbbing, and he grabbed the bottle again, opening the cap and pouring a good amount on it before closing it again.

He wrapped his fingers around the base, thrusting into his hand a few times before moving and pushing the brunet back onto the car seat.

George loosely wrapped his legs around Dream's waist again, feeling Dream’s hands roughly grip his legs.

He leaned forward as he pressed into George slightly, fingers massaging soft thighs as he let him adjust.

George huffed, suddenly pulling his legs forward, pushing Dream into him, biting his tongue to suppress the moan that came out of him.   
  


Dream gasped at the pressure, looking down at George with a somewhat worried expression.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me.” George mumbled, his voice low. 

Dream’s brain flickered, his thoughts overwhelming him. 

A smirk pulled at the corners of his lips, fingers digging into George’s thighs again as he pulled out before shoving his hips forward and slamming into George.

George moaned, his hands searching for something to grab onto.

“Jesus- fuck-” He muttered under his breath, his knuckles turning white with force as he braced himself.

Dream thrust forward again, George’s head falling to the side so he could muffle his moans into the fabric of the car seat.

He continued, slowly speeding up his pace as George scrambled to keep himself still, moaning with every thrust.

“Dream- holy-” He cut himself off with a wanton moan, surprised at the noise that came out of his mouth before he let out another one right after.

“Holy shit-” He whined, soft moans at the end of every breath he took.

Dream’s breathing was heavy as he let out low moans ever so often, each one getting increasingly louder.

“Fuck-” The blond hesitated for a second when George shuffled slightly with a whine, his face flushed.  
  
George felt hot, sweat clinging to his skin as he roughly gripped the seat of Dream’s car, hands trembling.  
  
He bit and tugged on his swollen lips, eyes pressing shut for a moment as his chest heaved from the lack of oxygen.  
  
A moan tore its way from his throat when Dream’s fingers dug deeper into his thighs, gripping them tightly.  
  
‘Dream-” He whined, his mouth open in a soundless plea.  
  
It was the only thing he could say at this point. _Dream._ _  
__  
_ The name made his mind swim, burning electricity pulsing through his veins as his head ached with the thoughts of the blond.  
  
His scent. The one that was so intoxicating he felt like his lungs had been seared and he had to move away so he could breathe properly.  
  
His voice. It was so rough but so comforting. It cut straight to his core and pulled at his heart until he had to beg for it to stop.  
  
His eyes. _His eyes._ Viridescent orbs that were seared into the back of his mind. They hurt him but they were so addicting. So, _so_ addicting.  
  
Every inch of his body burned. His lips buzzed. They weren’t there.  
  
His legs were aching, the muscles in his thighs throbbing as Dream kept his fingers pressed into them. He could feel the bruises forming.  
  
He could feel everything and nothing at once. 

Dream slammed into him again and his senses crashed through like a never-ending hurricane, deafening him with a loud roar until he came to, the noises ripping out of his chest leaving him more breathless than before.

The blond pushed into him one more time, fingers raking across George’s thighs as he came, something in him silently wishing that he didn’t have a condom on.

He pulled out, both of them gulping in air in an attempt to breathe, leaning against the doors.   
  


George whined as he attempted to sit up. He could barely feel his lower half.

Dream looked at him as he tried to catch his breath, a weak smile cracking through. They were both a mess.   
  
He pulled the condom off, face distorting into a grimace as he dropped it on the floor, slipping his boxers back on, reaching under the seat and pulling out a polyester blanket he had stored there.   
  


The blond crawled over to George, grabbing him and wrapping him in a warm embrace, covering him with the blanket as they laid against each other in the back seat.   
  
George’s face was pressed into Dream’s neck, his soft breath easily putting him to sleep, his arms laid over his back as if to protect him.   
  
He let himself drift off, pulling the blanket tight around them as his cheek buried into George’s messy hair.   



End file.
